Psychology
Psychology is a roleplayer portraying a therapist robot in VRChat. He shares a lot in common with Roflgator, when they met they called each-other reunited "long-lost brothers". History Meeting Roflgator Being a new VRChat player for about 2 weeks he met 'Rob' Roflgator in a public Black Cat lobby on Jan 18th 2020, ironically grilled at first for being a robot and stealing all human jobs. They later bonded when Rob revealed his real robot form, told him about his history as a Menards service robot and started questioning people staring at themselves in front of a mirror. After talking he and Rob shared surprisingly much in common and he both called eachother "long-lost brothers". Sharing a disdain towards mirror-dwellers, wolf-boy avatar users, "lolis" and "kermits" as well as "the degeneracy" that tends to befall most VRChat players after playing for a certain amount of time. He also guessed some things Rob saw as head on the nail about Ell7 who also happened to be there in front of the mirror. Sharing so much in common he was at first called out for being a stream sniper but denied it, instead explaining he had someone who taught him everything about the game named "Chris". He was invited to join the roleplaying lobbies. offering Uzu therapy.|thumb|200px]] Opening a Practice Together with R3dzDead he opened a counseling practice on Jan 24th 2020 to supply degens in VRChat with some much needed therapy. He was assigned as UzuriMias counselor to give her therapy to overcome her "furryism". One of his procedures proved to be quite violent... On Jan 29th 2020 he had doubts about his therapy procedures as well as his own level of degeneracy as he after having talked to Uzu multiple times she had told him that he was a "furry" himself of the "scalie" sub-category using an avatar as he does. He was convinced otherwise by Roflgator that they couldn't possibly fit the same category as they both lack fur. "re-birth" Sorry...|thumb|225px]] Continuing his practice he advised Roflgator and his adoptive son/daughter Sorry how they possibly could get closer together and ended up walking Rob through a rather bizarre procedure. Re-birthing Sorry to make him his actual son instead of adoptive son. Links Twitch Clips *Ell7's collar and Psychology meets Roflgator *Psychology and Rob shares much in common *Meeting Roflgator, listening to his theory about VRChat turning people gay *Not that kind of "gamer speak" *Getting in trouble with the Frogs of Bricktown *Offering UzuriMia counseling and therapy *Giving UzuriMia some "therapy"... MonkaS *Uzu broke Psychology? *Sorry is no longer adopted... Trivia *His avatar is a modified version of Blade Wolf from the game Metal Gear Rising but standing upright. *His love for VRChat started when he was called over in private by a guy who tried to offer him prostitutes in a public world for real money, finding the whole situation absurd and hilarious. *Offering therapy in roleplay people have a tendency to approach him wanting to talk about their real issues. *He studies Psychology IRL. *According to Roflgator he acquired some reputation being the first to ERP in the browser game Pony Town when he played together with the group. A tad ironic for claiming to be a non-degenerate. Gallery Rofl Jan 18th 2020 3 Foreigner and Psychology.jpg|Meeting Roflgator and Foreigner at The Black Cat. Rofl Jan 18th 2020 2 Psychology.jpg|Psychology in The Black Cat. Rofl Jan 24th 2020 50 AnnaKavanna Psychology.jpg|Meeting AnnaKavanna Rofl Jan 24th 2020 49 AnnaKavanna and Psychology.jpg|Psychology and AnnaKavanna Rofl Jan 24th 2020 46 Psychology practice hit on Mhai.jpg|Practicing on Mhai Rofl Jan 24th 2020 45 Sorry meets Psychology.jpg|Meeting Roflgators son/daughter Sorry Rofl Jan 24th 2020 40 Crumpet and Psychology.jpg|Meeting MurderCrumpet Rofl Jan 27th 2020 6 Psychology observe the frogs.jpg|Observing the Frogs... Rofl Jan 27th 2020 7 Frogs (TheBigMeech and Jerry Pasture) beat down Psychology.jpg|Beat down by the angry frogs Rofl Jan 27th 2020 16 Psychology and R3dz.jpg|Opening a practice with R3dzDead Rofl Jan 29th 2020 11 Sorry and Psychology.jpg|Offering counseling to Sorry and Roflgator Category:People Category:Characters Category:Robots